User blog:LanaDelReyLove/Response To Alex.Sapre Blog
Hello everyone, I never thought I would do this again. Well, it seems I have been resurrected again, this time by a close friend. So, I want to start out by saying it sucks to ALWAYS be the bad guy. I like to think that the past is in the past, but when you are me, there is always someone starting drama. Today, I am going to go through the blog on the Alex Sapre wiki and debunk everything. Thank you for reading this. I was first mentioned by Alex when I offered him a job in the highly anticipated News Team I was re-creating. I spent months on that proposal and I thought it was going to do a lot of good. At first it was, but then I had to start doing all the work. What was supposed to be a collaborative project turned out to be just me doing all the work, that is why it failed. From the blog: "The users vs staff movement was already gaining traction, and there were even signs of a potential revolution in the end. Brick rose to power very quickly and supported Wikia Staff and ESB Staff with all his power, and I slowly saw him cutting the friendships he had made with people. To be honest, I seriously think that's why the revolution was as large-scale as it was, with secret groups, political manipulation, and people using others for power. Because of Brick and his friends' fallout, his friends naturally sought a group of people who seriously disliked Brick. Neither side wanted to hear the other,; there were groups made, leaks done, badmouthing, and ESB became the one thing no one wanted it to be. Brick also used this to gain favor with the staff. It wasn't an Encyclopedia for SpongeBob SquarePants. It was the perfect place for users to claw their way up the food chain and gain power. It was almost like it was taken out of a fictional book that depicted political struggles, but it was very real." First of all, most of the people in the hate chat were never my firends, even when I first joined they did not like me. I was okay with that because you cannot please everybody. I supported Wikia staff because they were right. I supported ESB Staff because they were right. The people on the other side never really knew the full story. They did not like change, and they only cared about what they liked. If you were not with them, you were against them. I cut off friendships that were becoming one-sided. People began to use me because I was promoted on Community Central. They would troll in chat, and not be expected to be banned. I have always said, "I dont care if you are my friend, policy is first." I also think Alex is exaggerating and it was only about 6 users who were against the administration. They were not the majority. The part where Alex said "I used this to gain favor with staff" is a lie and sounds like I was just selfish and power hungry. They didn't really do anything except give me advice. So I dont know what he is talking about. I always opened a door for people to come and listen to the other side, but when I would say anything they shut me out. Next part. "Another thing worth mentioning. The SBFW influence I described earlier was a lot more prominent on ESB this year. Brick had regular arguments with them and reported some of the members to Staff..." I only reported them when they violated the TOU. I got in arguments with them because they were trolling our wiki and I had asked them to stop. "I was very good friends with Brick and frequently tried to let some of his trolling go because of it. I was not the best chat moderator at all because of it, and I even ended up writing sections of that blog for him. I didn't support him in the staff channels, but I also didn't report him at all because of our history. This is probably one of the few regrets I have about my history on ESB. I indulged in corruption for a user who didn't tell me anything when he left, trolled ESB countless times after he resigned (and told me not to act on it), and ignored at least 50% of my messages in private unless it had to do with his reputation. Because of this, I want to say something as a warning. The blog is intentionally inflammatory and was written just to spite all the users who reported Brick for valid wrongdoing." I was good friends with Alex. I have no idea about any trolling I did back in 2017. Alex was not the best chat mod because he was too soft. He tweaked my blog, and nothing more. So did others on my discord server. I dont know why the word corruption is thrown around as I had no powers at the time when I trolled. BTW, it was one time and all I asked was to be kicked. I never trolled "countless time" I was barely active. I ignored his messages as I was often offline. My blog was meant to be an eye opener. It was not meant to be in spite. Alex even liked my blog and defended it, because he is a hypocrite. "You might just think I'm writing this out of spite now and criticize me for my gullible actions, or maybe even think I'm intentionally spreading lies about Brick. If you want to ask me more about that, please DM me and I will provide evidence. Also, I'm not writing this just to get revenge on another user. I only dedicated a few sentences to him, while the rest of this article is purely about the other parts of ESB history. I only mentioned him because he was part of a large part of my year on 2017." Alex wrote this whole blog in spite of me. If you want evidence on Alex being a hypocrite and liar, please DM me and I will show you proof. Alex said he only dedicated a few sentences to me, but I am indirectly mentioned more than a few times, and was mentioned more than anyone else. That blog, is based on a skewed opinion. I was not a bad user on ESB, I wanted to help the community just like everyone else. No one can tell me I was a corrupt user as there is no evidence that I used my administrative powers in bad faith. Did I use my influence? Maybe. But everyone does, I just have more of it. Was I annoying, sure, but wouldn't you if everyday you went on someone was talking shit about you. No one really knows the whole story. And I wanted to help ESB, it was some other people who wanted to be vindictive and hurt me that made me seem like the monster they portrayed me to be. Don't be fucking rude in the comments or ill block u. thanks. brick Category:Blog posts